


Twas the Night

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Twas the night before Christmas Gundam edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Day ten of the Twelve days of Christmas.
Kudos: 17





	Twas the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline? We don’t need no stinking timeline. And don’t ask me who’s POV this is supposed to be from. I think when I started I was envisioning Zechs but it feels like it morphed along the way. Count this as an AU, but I’m pretty sure we all have a ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’ fandom version that we either write or that kicks around our heads. This thing has been languishing in the WIP folder since around 2017, when I thought I was so clever with the first stanza that I came up with. I stopped when I realized exactly how much rhyming you have to do in this thing… which is to say I stopped after said first stanza.
> 
> This little piece was inspired by the Christmas truce that you hear about from WW1, which if you haven’t researched it I would say to go look it up and give it a read. It really is fascinating, and it got me thinking ‘what if…’. This is about three stanzas short compared to the original poem but when a story tells you it is done, it is done, because if you fight with it then it will win.
> 
> Now, enjoy day ten…

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base,  
Every soldier was working, why yes, even Treize.  
Diagnostics were run on the suits with great care,  
With knowledge that Gundams may one day be there.

The technicians were tinkering with all new schematics,  
Excitingly chattering about improved aerodynamics.  
And Lady Une in her glasses, with Noin at her side,  
Were making the rounds, paragons of Oz pride.

When all through the halls alarms started to shriek,  
I knew in an instant that the outlook was bleak.  
From out of the barracks I ran with a curse,  
While over the coms the protocol was kept terse.

From screens lining the hall I saw with a chill  
More suits than just Gundams were cresting the hill.  
But then in surprise I slid to a stop,  
And gazed at a thing that was just surely a prop.

Held high in the air by Gundam Sandrock it seemed,  
A white flag unfurled and in the moonlight it gleamed.  
Around me men faltered to all stop and stare,  
For this was one scenario for which we had not prepared.

‘Attention Oz soldiers!’  
‘Are you sure we’re linked in?’  
‘This plan is unheard of.’  
‘This idea is a sin.’  
‘We’ve come with a truce, in the spirit of things,  
So let’s lay down our weapons to see what amity brings.’

In the control room stood Treize both calm and collected,  
By the strange declaration he seemed to not be affected.  
Yet his eyes brightly shown as he leaned forward to speak,  
‘I accept this brief ceasefire, it is rather unique.’

And then the base held its breath, the suits they all stilled,  
Each and every one sure they were about to be killed.  
The signal line hissed and monitor static did pop,  
The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

And then like a miracle we all watched in awe,  
As each Gundam in turn chose to ignore war’s first law.  
We saw cockpits open on the suits all around,  
And for just once in the fighting some frail peace could be found.

Oz soldiers met pilots, and five strange grumpy old men,  
And some young spirited rebels the front gate had let in.  
There were more Maganac Corps than I really could count,  
But they each brought some wine which meant there was quite the amount.  
The pilots themselves had brought with them a feast,  
Which was spread out on the lawn, (once drinks started flowing at least).  
It was a strange sight to see, like one grand reunion,  
With the fighting aside we could all just be… human.

**Author's Note:**

> *Archive note. This work is being posted by Sunhawk's daughter in accordance with her wishes. Though it was announced through her live journal, for those who don't know Sunhawk passed away earlier this year after a long fight with cancer. She prepared her final twelve days of Christmas in advance and left them in the care of her daughter to post at year's end.*


End file.
